


Men, or at least Men-Shaped Creatures, Of the World

by threewalls



Series: Schirra [15]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: 702 OV, Cruising, Drabble, Garif, Interspecies, M/M, Rabanastre, Rebe, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-05
Updated: 2007-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't hurt to look, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men, or at least Men-Shaped Creatures, Of the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheffiesharpe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheffiesharpe/gifts).



> Written with thanks to lynndyre for beta.

"They're called rebe," Vossler says.

Basch nods. Looks away. Looks back.

Vossler has let Basch drag him to Southgate taverns ever since the rains came, eager enough to avoid the usual Order haunts not to ask. Their table hides his fingers carding over Vossler's shin, but Basch's eyes keep drifting across the room to the table of three garif, that just became one garif and the rebe.

He looks away. His mind's eye can see what he wants so clearly that it must be written on his face. Thick russet and blue, and blond-- and dark.

"Basch, just go ask."


End file.
